SOTA c56s01
Text The months passed, and gradually, Luna, Scrivener and Twilight relaxed little-by-little when there was no further contact from Thesis. Not even Celestia was entirely sure why he was offering them this grace period – unless he really was trying to again prove he wasn't the monster he had already clearly made himself out to be – but none of them were going to take it for granted, either, and they used it to focus on personal projects as well as take care of Twilight Sparkle. Antares spent most of his nights over at Meadowlark's little apartment, but he had already promised that once the baby was born, he was going to stay at home and help out as much as he could. During the day right now, he was also working more often at the smithy, taking on more complicated projects and learning much more from Sleipnir during short breaks: both forging techniques, as well as a little more about shield fighting. The glossy-black unicorn had also been assigned to helping out Shiny: every now and then the Clockwork Pony required some additional repairs due to natural wear and tear on his body from the work he helped Cowlick and Ponyville out with, and Cowlick and Sleipnir both trusted Antares enough to handle applying most fixes to Shiny's mechanical body. More than that, though, Cowlick wanted Shiny and Antares to be friends, since the two had started to form a rapport. Aphrodisia was still in Subterra, but visiting every few weeks: she had finally forgiven Antares, after one last spectacular punch to his face. Burning Desire was working with her, helping her deal with the Lust side of her personality, while Morning Glory had agreed to stay and work with the Wrath side of the demon: part of why the Destroyer took an interest was admittedly because of the scythe Aphrodisia had inadvertently claimed from the reaper, and was now learning to use in conjunction with her demonic powers. Ersatz often liked to watch Burning Desire's work with Aphrodisia: he was so gentle, so good with her. Sure, they still both put on a bit of a show now and then, but when he began honestly trying to teach, Apps always listened intently, and Burning became serious but soft-spoken. She liked him. She liked him a lot, and Burning Desire found that Ersatz... made him forget sometimes that he was a demon of longing at all. Twilight Sparkle was happier than she could begin to explain to see it: Burning deserved someone wonderful in his life, someone who could give him what she couldn't. They were still good friends, though... the very best, and he had helped her a lot with dealing with how her emotions sometimes got a little out of control these days. She visited him whenever she was in Subterra, which was fairly often these days: she had to go for regular checkups with Selene, disconcerting as the Nephilim could be at these times. She would often tell strange stories of what she remembered about her own mother... many of these implying that she had been some kind of divine being, while her father had some kind of demon. But what always disturbed Twilight most was the way the Nephilim implied that her parent's coupling hadn't exactly been consensual... but sometimes it was her father who forced himself on her mother, and at other times her mother had lured and preyed on her father. Either way, though, the story did always have the same ending: her mother had hurled her father back down into Hell, and left Selene... alone. Twilight was sometimes afraid of Selene, but at the same time, trusted that the strange entity wouldn't do anything to ever harm her, if only because of the unhealthy obsession the Nephilim had with Luna. She thought that part of it was her maternal instincts, though... especially after, during one visit when she was seven months pregnant, Selene had pressed her face against her stomach and stayed that way with a strangely-pleased smile on her face until Twilight had asked her to get off. Celestia had been in attendance at every visit after that. But Twilight didn't think there were many visits left, and Selene had actually been coming to see her instead of the Lich going to Subterra, which made it a little more comfortable. She was in her late eighth month, though, and both Luna and Scrivener were frantic about taking care of her, though, which made her smile in spite of how annoying it could be to be so restricted at times. But on days like today, she felt good, as she sighed and relaxed back against the enormous, funny-shaped body pillow Rarity had bought for her. She closed her eyes, patting her hooves absently against her stomach, and smiling as she felt something inside her shift. It was a big, healthy baby. It was going to be a gorgeous baby girl, she knew... she looked forwards to meeting her for the first time, and Luna and Scrivener had promised to ride through the entire process with her, and they had already helped her choose the name she planned to give her daughter. Twilight laughed quietly, hugging herself before she turned her head to gaze towards the baby's room, feeling a roll of warmth and happiness run through her body. They had painted it a pretty, soft blue, and Luna had been happy to draw the old runic alphabet in a wide circle around the ceiling. Twilight loved it: the ABC's might have looked a little silly on the roof of a room, but the old runes were pretty to look at more than they were learning material, and for some reason gave the place a sense of... safety. They had gotten some of the old baby furniture that Antares had once used out of storage, including the gorgeous hoof-carved crib he had stayed in while a baby, which they could wheel freely around the house as an added bonus. There were pretty pictures on the walls of Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, Antares and Scarlet, so her baby would know her family was around, and they had a good mix of both learning materials as well as baby toys that were simply... nice. And there were already a few stuffed animals in the crib, although Luna had carefully poked her way through these several times already out of paranoia. Twilight was happy. This wasn't precisely like anything she'd ever imagined happening to her growing up, and even for years afterwards, she had kind of quietly-accepted the fact that she would probably never have a foal of her own... but Scarlet Sage and Antares were her children, and they had made her happy. But now, here she was... having a baby with the ponies she loved. Then she winced a bit as she felt a faint tingle run through her body, before the front door was thrown open and Scrivener staggered inside, grumbling: “-like an idiot. Luna, you can't do things like that, seriously.” “Oh shut up, he had it coming and should count himself fortunate I did not smite him the worser, as thou damn well knows I could have!” Luna retorted, and Twilight looked amusedly up at the two ponies as they strode into the den. Scrivener was carrying two large satchels filled with groceries and some last-minute baby things, while Luna had a satchel hanging off her side that a large pony doll's head was sticking out of. “Twilight, Scrivy is being mean!” “Luna beat up someone again.” Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glared at him as the stallion strode into the kitchen, and added: “It's time for your dose, by the way.” “Damnation.” Luna muttered moodily, and then she nodded once before grumbling and striding over to Twilight Sparkle, flopping down and burying her face against the rotund, pregnant belly of the mare, Twilight laughing and reaching down to gently stroke through Luna's starry locks as they fizzled lightly. “Protect me, Twilight Sparkle.” Twilight only smiled softly down at the sapphire mare, then she hesitated before asking curiously: “Did you stop in and see Scarlet Sage?” “Aye, we did.” Luna glanced up and smiled at this, nodding once before she added mildly: “She and Apple Bloom may have finally found a proper donor, and thou shan't believe who it is.” “Soarin', they're thinking.” Scrivener called from the kitchen, and Luna shouted a flurry of vulgarities at him as Twilight looked up with interest. “Well, that's what happens when you ruin my day, Luna, I have to go and ruin yours. We're in everything together, right?” Luna glared at him, and then her horn glowed brightly before Scrivener winced as his blood boiled in his veins. He staggered forwards and whacked face-first into the refrigerator before flopping back on his rear... and landing right on one of the emptied satchels he had tossed down, which promptly skidded out from beneath him and sent him tumbling, the back of his head whacking painfully off the cupboards behind him. Luna gave a dumb laugh as Twilight winced at the pain that sparked through her head, reaching up to rub slowly at this as the sapphire mare swayed a little: that and her donkey-laugh were always a sure sign that Scrivener had just been nearly knocked unconscious by something. The violet mare sighed tiredly, shaking her head slowly before she nudged Luna gently and asked mildly: “Can you not kill Scrivy before the baby is born?” “Oh, thou thinks I ruin everything.” Luna huffed and lightly patted Twilight's stomach, and Twilight rolled her eyes before a cramp seized her, frowning as the sapphire mare turned away, continuing absently: “Anyway, Scrivy is far from dead. I shall keep him alive for one reason only, and that is diaper duty. 'Tis disgusting.” Twilight opened her mouth, then grabbed at her stomach and winced as another cramp tore through her body, choking on a gasp as Luna continued to peer towards the counter as she continued: “Now, Scrivy, whilst thou art in thy proper position on thy back in the kitchen, I shall continue the story. Scarlet Sage, I think, will be mother to the foal. I do not know if my daughter has ever laid with a stallion before and she became rather embarrassed when I asked if she and Soarin' were going to... well, make babies to make this baby...” “L-Luna...” Twilight wheezed out, wincing as she felt her stomach go rigid, and something shift inside of her as another painful cramp ripped through her. It was early... it was almost too early, wasn't it? B-But they said it was healthy... but... no, oh no, stupid, stupid, stupid, why would the baby develop normally if I'm a Lich... “Oh, come now, Twilight Sparkle, thou knows I mean no offense! Well, after I teased them that the poor child was going to be scarred for life, shared between two siblings. Also, I did not desire to show my ignorance on the subject, so what does the term 'pansexual' mean? Scrivener told me that it does not, in fact, mean a pony who has sex with kitchenware, but I did entirely grip his full explanation in spite of our soul link. Mostly because Scrivener took great offense at when I asked if this meant my birthday gift this year could be Big Macintosh. I swear, Twilight Sparkle, thy pregnancy is riling me up more than a dragoness in heat and only farm silos to console her-” “Luna!” Twilight shouted, and Luna winced as Scrivener stuck his head dumbly up over the counter, and then both ponies paled and stared as the Lich yelled one more word in a strangled voice: “Baby!” “Baby!” Luna and Scrivener both shouted, wincing back before they bolted to their hooves, and they almost plowed into each other before Scrivener managed to leap past to sprint for the laundry room, and Luna shot into the backdoor face-first, then staggered backwards with barely a wince before she yanked it open and charged outside. Five minutes later, Luna was back from sending a letter to Celestia, and Scrivener was hurriedly slipping clean sheets over the mattress, as Twilight stood on wobbly hooves, groaning as cramps rollicked through her body. Abaddon was merely sitting on the counter, watching curiously before he squawked in outrage when Luna almost knocked him over as she quickly began to pin up several sheets as curtains, muttering: “Oh damnation, oh damnation, oh... Scrivener Blooms, this is all thy fault!” “At least it's summer... I... is it too early? It's not too early, is it? The baby, it's going to be... sorry, sorry.” Scrivener winced at the look Twilight gave him, as the stallion finished setting down the sterile sheets and pillows, before he ran around the bedding and carefully guided Twilight down, murmuring: “Okay, lay back, and just... try to relax while Luna and I are... here... we'll be here to help you, we just need to finish setting up, okay?” “It's... not the pain... it just... the way it feels...” Twilight gasped quietly, and then she nodded and looked up, reaching up to touch Scrivener's cheek. “I... I think the baby's okay, it's just... j-just because...” “Okay. Okay, don't you worry about that right now, Celestia will get here fast, she'll come running, you know that.” Scrivener reassured, and Twilight managed a faint smile before she nodded once, and Scrivener leaned down and kissed the violet mare's forehead before he quickly turned to hurry away... then winced and staggered, but managed to regain his hooves even as his body sizzled with electricity: a little rougher than an actual cleansing spell, but since Luna couldn't cast that kind of magic anymore, it was the best they could do for now. “Thy baby will be strong. Strong.” Luna reassured as she hurried to the violet mare's side, smiling down at her, and she took one of the Lich's front hooves between her own when it was offered, squeezing tightly. “Thou just concentrate. Ride it out, Twilight Sparkle... remember, we can still cut thee open if thou likes.” Twilight laughed despite herself, smiling faintly through eyes that were filling with tears: not of pain, but of joy, as she whispered: “O-Only you and Scrivener would think a joke like that is funny... at a time like this... oh, Luna, I... your needle...” “Oh damnation, it.. that is not... fine, Scrivy will bring it.” Luna sighed tiredly, but she was smiling faintly as she squeezed the Lich's hoof slowly between her own, murmuring: “How dare thou care so deeply for me, look out for me like thou does, when thou art in the throes of birth-giving? Damn thee, Twilight Sparkle.” The Lich only smiled again, trembling and gasping softly as her stomach gave another flex, and then she closed her eyes tightly and whispered: “I love you both. And this is... this is going to be... good. I know it, I know she's going to be strong...” “She is.” Luna encouraged, and then she looked up as Scrivener returned with several large packs over his back and a small satchel in his mouth. This last he tossed to Luna as he shrugged the packs off: these were full of various supplies they might need while and after Twilight gave birth, depending on what happened to the Lich, and to ensure the best health of her baby. The small satchel, meanwhile, Luna caught with telekinesis and studied moodily. She sighed after a moment, then opened it and extracted the device inside and one of the narrow glass tubes filled with black liquid, letting the satchel drop to the ground as she muttered: “I despise this.” Scrivener smiled faintly, then he strode around the bed when Twilight nodded once, and the stallion gently took the device from her telekinetic grip: it had a large, hoof-fitting handle, so he didn't even need to use a claw to grasp it. He slid the tube of corruption into a hollow in the grip, and then flicked a small switch near the top, and a needle sprung out of the cylinder at the top of the handle, a single drip of black liquid spilling out of it. The stallion gently touched Luna's foreleg before he looked down, but she only muttered: “Just get it done with, Scrivy. No need to pretend thou art some expert healer.” Scrivener rolled his eyes at this, then he nodded and grimaced a bit before sticking the needle into her limb, and Luna winced, then cursed quietly as he pulled the trigger, the mare's horn and mane both glowing brightly as the corruption flooded through her system. There was only a faint hint of pleasure now, which was covered up by a burning sensation as the concentrated substance worked its way into her veins, shivers spilling through her body... but a faint longing she had grown so used to feeling at all times now was quenched for a few moments. Then Scrivener slowly drew the needle back, and a single spot of blood rolled out of the thin wound. The stallion smiled faintly as he put the device aside, and Luna closed her eyes as she squeezed Twilight's hoof slowly, murmuring: “Well, at least that is three more weeks before I must take another shot. I... Scrivy, will thou please... remove that?” Scrivener nodded, putting the device back in the satchel and picking this up to head towards the kitchen and clean it: if he didn't do it right away, the black liquid sometimes became black sludge, which was hell to work out of the needle. Luna, meanwhile, watched him go, before she smiled a little down at the violet mare as she shivered and her stomach gave another cramp. “I am sorry.” “Don't be. It's not your fault.” Twilight gave a small smile back, then she closed her eyes and murmured: “Besides, look at us. You're surviving, fighting forwards. And me, I'm... I'm going to have our baby.” “Thou art... we are, yes, I am just being... stupid and selfish.” Luna smiled more after a moment, squeezing the mare's hoof slowly before she nodded once, forcing herself to shake off the shame and the lingering... disappointment... that always came after using the needle. “Look at thee, beautiful Twilight Sparkle... thou art truly the source of all that is good. And thy baby is to be born in the summer! What better time to come to our world, than when the glory of nature is in full might, and she may better appreciate the beauty that will come in the autumn! Aye, it represents thee well, Twilight Sparkle... a vivacious time of wonderful life.” Twilight blushed deeply, but she smiled radiantly up at Luna before the sapphire mare leaned down impulsively, kissing the mare slowly, and Twilight returned it warmly, shivering once even as another cramp rocked her body. She could feel Luna's mood improving, and it helped her feel better about everything that was going on, more optimistic that... everything was going to be just fine. Less than twenty minutes later, the front door opened and Celestia strode quickly in, breathing a little hard as she pushed through the curtain and asked quickly: “How is she? Twilight, is your body holding together?” Luna only smiled radiantly in response, Scrivener on the Lich's other side, and Twilight trembled as she whispered in reply, safe between her two lovers: “Happy.” Celestia relaxed a little immediately, smiling warmly in return before she nodded once and then glanced at the equipment Scrivener had already readied: a set of stirrups, clean sheets, sterile towels and some other odds and ends. Some looked new, some looked like they had been around since Luna's pregnancy, but Celestia thought everything was in better order than she had hoped for, as she nodded once before taking smoothly over. Luna and Scrivener listened to her every instruction to the letter: they were both a little anxious, but since they had been through the process once before – and more importantly, Celestia was able to confirm that the baby did, in fact, seem to be okay, and this wasn't a miscarriage or anything – they worked efficiently, and even Luna didn't give any of her usual witty rejoinders or one-liners. She laughed now and then though, and that helped wash away some of the admittedly-keen jealousy Celestia was feeling. Scarlet Sage and Antares both joined them... well, Scarlet Sage came inside. Antares caught one look of Twilight's legs being up in stirrups, and he turned hurriedly around and almost tore down the curtain in his hurry to escape. Shortly after that, though, Sleipnir and Pinkamena showed up, and Scrivener and Luna had only stared when the demon commented: “You guys are gonna have to do something about the waiting room.” The Apple Family, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike, Fluttershy and her family were all clustered on the deck and crammed through the hallway, and Luna and Scrivener stared past the drawn-back curtain at them, before Rainbow Dash grinned lamely and asked: “So uh. Is the baby really on the way?” “Guys. Get. Get out of the hallway. How the hell did you all even fit through the door?” Scrivener stared incredulously over the ponies crammed inside, before Aphrodisia happily leapt on top of several ponies at the back, Soarin' yelping and a frustrated shout coming from who could only be Cowlick. “Okay, everyone, wait outside, Luna and I will... figure something out.” Twilight was still in the beginning stages of giving birth, but Celestia said she was doing well. So while Luna stayed by Twilight's side, Scrivener Blooms went out and got Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena to help him drag some tables out of the little storage building at the side of the house, and set them up around the front yard. It was a clear, warm, and beautiful summer's day, so it would be more than comfortable enough for them to wait out here if they wanted... and Scrivener wasn't surprised that they did, even though it seemed like half of Ponyville was here. But Twilight Sparkle was special: she was a wonderful pony with something about her that just naturally made ponies want to be beside her, and trust her... and unlike so many ponies who had all that charm, she never abused it. She seemed surprised, even, that there were so many ponies waiting outside for her... that there were so many ponies looking forwards to being there, to get to see her daughter when she was born. They let ponies visit her, a few at a time, a sheet covering her lower body as she blushed but smiled gratefully at every pony who came in to see her. Rainbow, Applejack, and Avalon congratulated her warmly, Luna had to tackle Sleipnir to stop him from picking up the Lich in a hug, and Pinkie and Pinkamena both offered their congratulations, almost mirroring each other for a moment for all their differences before Pinkamena dragged her bouncy, delighted sibling off. Rarity barely had the words to speak, and Spike all-but-cried as he shared a firm embrace with the mare who had all-but-raised him, was like a big sister to him. And Fluttershy had told her she already knew she was going to show the world again what a wonderful mother she was, while her Phooka family murmured their blessings for Lich and her child. Cowlick confessed she was jealous with a gentle squeeze of Twilight's shoulder, and Ross just smiled in that heartwarming way of his. Shiny looked at her awkwardly for the longest time, but he'd wanted to be here... and finally, the Clockwork Pony murmured: “I hope you don't mind if I pretend she's my niece now and then.” “Not as long as you pretend I'm your sister, too.” Twilight replied with a faint smile, and the two looked at each other before sharing a tight, firm embrace after a moment, and Luna and Scrivener had both gazed with pride and wonder at this beautiful mare they were blessed to have in their lives. Others still came: Ersatz and Burning, to offer honest congratulations; Morning Glory, who showed an unexpected moment of softness as she kissed Twilight's forehead, and promised to protect her child with her life; Discombobulation and Discord, who did a funny little dance for her and made her laugh until Luna chased the two Draconequus out. It was several hours, but much shorter than the process was for Luna. But by the end of it, Twilight's body had clearly used up much of its energy, and the Lich was quiet and very tired. Dark patches were spreading through her form, and her stitching across her body had torn: she wasn't rotting as much as her physical body was simply... falling apart. But she clung to existence for the moment, even though she could barely move, and tears rolled down Luna's cheeks and the sapphire mare gazed down at the foal in her limbs. She didn't know what to think. It was too hard to think, as the little baby moved her limbs quietly... and then a tiny claw gently gripped into Luna's starry locks, and she decided it didn't matter. That it shouldn't matter, to her, or Scrivener, or Twilight, even if she was afraid of what the Lich was going to think. “My baby... is she...” Twilight whispered, but she could barely raise her head, barely see. Luna looked over at Scrivener in the silence that filled the room, and the stallion smiled faintly before he nodded, striding over to Twilight's side and slipping quietly up beside her, not caring about the stink, the sweat, the mess. Only caring he was there, with her, as Luna carefully strode forwards and slipped the foal into Twilight's limbs. She looked down at the filly. She only had a little fluff around her head and tail right now, and... tiny claws. Twilight tilted her head at this, before she realized there were scales over her body, too... and her features, they didn't look like a pony at all. Twilight swallowed after a moment, as she realized what she'd given birth to, as the filly in her forelegs shifted and then turned its Wyrm-like features up... but then its eyes opened. And they were sparkling amethyst, and looked up at her with trust, and curiosity, and... a baby's natural love. The eyes swallowed her up, as Twilight trembled, bloody tears spilling down her cheeks before her mouth slowly spread into a smile. It didn't matter what the baby looked like. In those beautiful, innocent eyes, she only saw her daughter. Her gorgeous, wonderful daughter, as she whispered: “Innocence. Her name is Innocence.” “Innocence.” Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled faintly before leaning in and kissing Twilight's cheek, as Luna slipped in close and wrapped a foreleg around Twilight's shoulder, the three gazing down at the baby with warmth and love as the tension in the room vanished. The violet mare took strength from them, and it helped her see all the clearer, feel stronger and better and happier than she had ever felt in her life as she cradled the babe up against her body. Innocence, their child. Twilight looked back and forth at Luna and Scrivener, and she knew that even as strange as the path they had walked together was, and as treacherous and dangerous as things sometimes got, she wouldn't change any of it for the world. She wouldn't give up this single moment, with her daughter Innocence, for a thousand normal lives and a thousand 'normal' children. All that mattered was that they were together... and from the moment their eyes had met, Twilight knew that this was her daughter, and she would do anything to protect her. Top ↑